Summer Camp
by Kristen3
Summary: David is about to leave for a fun-filled week of summer camp, but Daphne isn't sure she can let her little boy go. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **This is a quick little one-shot inspired by a recent tweet from Jane Leeves. Once I had the idea, the story came together pretty easily. I love when that happens!

"I don't know about this," Daphne tearfully said to her husband.

Niles took her in his arms. "This will be good for David. You heard what his teacher said. He needs to make friends. And he's looking forward to it."

"I know," Daphne sighed. "But he'll be gone a whole week! He's only ever been here or with your father. What if he's not ready?" Because their son's first grade teacher had noticed he was a loner, she had suggested David spend time away from his family and learn how to relate to his peers. One of the activities she mentioned had been summer camp. Sleep-away camp. At first, Daphne had been all for it. When they told David about all of the camp's outdoor activities, he was excited. He'd looked at the pictures in the brochure and decided it looked like fun. His enthusiasm was rather infectious, and Daphne was glad to see her son so happy.

But now, it was almost time to drive him to where he would meet the bus to go to camp. Suddenly, Daphne's maternal instincts were kicking in. David was definitely growing up, but Daphne still thought of him as her little boy.

"He's ready," Niles said, drawing his wife's mind back to the present. "And besides, the camp isn't _that_ far away. We can go get him if necessary. Dad knows the head counselor, and he says David will be in good hands."

Daphne kissed her husband, grateful he was being so calm. "Thank you. I don't know why I'm being so emotional. Me brothers went to camp, and mum was glad to be rid of them. But David's nothing like Simon."

"We're all glad for that," Niles chuckled.

Just then, David came downstairs, suitcase in hand. "I'm all set."

Daphne turned to him, smiling brightly so he wouldn't notice her tears. "Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yup. I packed a couple extra pairs of underwear, just in case. You can't be too clean, right, Dad?"

"That's my boy," Niles said, smiling proudly.

"Is Grandpa coming to say goodbye to me?"

Niles' smile turned a bit sad. "Sorry. Ronee got a last-minute singing gig out-of-town. But he'll come with us when we pick you up. He said to tell you to have lots of fun at camp, and don't stay in your cabin reading the whole time!"

David rolled his eyes. "It would be pretty silly to go all that way do the same stuff I do here!"

"I think it's time to go," Niles said. "You sure you've got everything?"

David nodded. "I triple-checked."

"OK, then." Niles grabbed his car keys, and the three of them made their way out of the apartment. Daphne tried not to think about the fact that only two would be returning.

They arrived soon at the school. The bus was already beginning to fill up. Kids chattered excitedly, meeting old friends, and anticipating a week of outdoors fun. Niles and Daphne got out of the car, and David followed suit. It was hard to miss the fearful look on their son's face.

Niles recognized the look. It was the same one he used to wear when his own father dragged him to summer camp. "David, everything's going to be fine. You love watching sports on TV with Grandpa. Now you'll get to do some of those same things yourself."

David nodded. "Yeah. But what about the other kids? What if I'm no good?"

"You're there to make friends, David. It's OK if you can't score a run on the soccer field."

"Goals, Dad. You score goals in soccer."

"See, you've got the terminology right. You're already way ahead of me."

David laughed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Oh, David, I'm going to miss you so much," Daphne said.

"Aw, Mom, I'm going to miss you, too. But it's only a week." He hugged her.

"I know. I want you to have fun, but it's all right if you aren't good at sports. Your father and I love you, and we'll be proud of you no matter what." She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, guys. I think I'm ready now." He glanced over at the bus. It was now nearly full. He was still scared, but he felt a bit better.

"You'll do fine," Niles said, giving his son a thumbs-up.

With one last smile at his parents, David slowly made his way toward the bus. All around him, kids were talking excitedly. Most were much bigger and older than he. But just as he was about to board, he noticed a boy about his age, looking similarly terrified. He remembered what his dad had told him only moments ago. _You're there to make friends_. "Hi, my name's David. What's yours?"

"I think he's going to be just fine," Niles said, turning to his wife. He took her hand, kissing the back of it. "Let's go home. At least we'll have more time for each other this week." His smile turned mischievous.

"I hadn't thought of that," Daphne replied, suddenly feeling herself smile. Her heart still ached at the thought of not seeing her son for a week. But, right now, it looked like this just might be a good thing for all of them.

**The End**


End file.
